Implementing Single Sign On (SSO) operations, such as when the same operator seeks validated access to multiple applications, can help reduce the overhead of credential management at the user level and at the organization level. While SSO credential storage options are available to help facilitate login activity to some applications, others will not operate in this manner unless they are rewritten. In addition, it can be useful to automate access to multiple applications with respect to remote management, testing, and customization by system administrators.